


There's always room for one more

by Elestialknight



Category: JBJ (Band), JBJ95, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, My First Smut, NSFW, Sexy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elestialknight/pseuds/Elestialknight
Summary: Many do it for money, while some do it for attention. He belongs to the latter, except, he does it for the attention of one man.





	There's always room for one more

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ It has been a while! Out of boredom, I've written a few JBJ smut fic. This one here is an au, and it was really fun to write. I guess it is a bit different from my usual work. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it, and let me know in the comments if you will be interested in other JBJ smut fic~ Leave some kudos too~

His heart beat in tandem with the bass, fingers drumming to the beats, his left foot tapping impatiently as he waited behind the curtain for his name to be announced. He hated the waiting time, especially the last few minutes before his turn. The set prepared by the previous performer bore him. The music selection was too tasteless for his standard. 

“Gentlemen! The moment you have been waiting for! Presenting to you, our most alluring, sassy, and drop dead sexy...Candy!” 

He almost rolled his eyes at the introduction the emcee insists on giving. Is there anyone in the dance floor that was not there to watch his performance? Despite the slight annoyance, his heart pulsed with excitement as he slips on his signature mask. His leather mask covers half his face, decorated with studs that shine under the spotlight. After giving his costume a once over, he finally stepped on stage as the speaker blast the music he had chosen for his routine that night. Unlike other performers who chose vulgar and skimpy costumes, he preferred something more classy. Like the see-through long sleeve blouse that he was wearing, the smooth material swayed beautifully with every move. The length of the blouse was long enough to reach just above his mid thighs, covering the shorts he was wearing. It invokes his audience's’ imagination, making them believe that he was not wearing anything beneath. 

He strode to the middle of the stage, swaying his hips to the groove of the music. The crowd roared, groaned, and yelled crude propositions when he had his hand slide along his chest, lifting his top slightly to expose his midriff. He smirked at their reaction, he had barely started but there were already so many 50,000 won notes waving in the air. Typically, he would be happy to have such a generous crowd, willing to pay and watch him shake his ass, but his focus was different tonight. He had scanned the floor, looking out for a young handsome face among the sea of sleazy wrinkled old man. He was sure that man was somewhere among the crowd. Determined to lure him out, he licked his lips, bite his lower lips sensually and in one swift movement, he tore open his shirt, buttons popped and flew as it gave way. This stunt sent his crowd over the edge as they now have full view of his smooth and pale chest. He strutted to the edge of the stage, and gave his thumb a long lick before tucking the thumb in the waistband of his tight denim shorts to pull the thin strap of a black thong. More notes landed on the stage, but he ignored the tips as he sashayed down the extended stage, dancing his way to the pole.

With his back against the pole, he bent his knees and dipped low, sliding down along the pole. He thrust his pelvis forward as he came back up, the button of his shorts popped open in the process, exposing the band of the black thong. The crowd ate it up, as they pleaded for more. But being the sassy queen he was, he made a quick turn to face away from the audience. He pushed his ass out, arching his back to show off his curves. He gave his ass a slap before grabbing the pole and bucked his hips against the pole. The crowd cheered at the lewd display and they cheered louder when he did it again. With his pants unbuttoned, the shorts was slowly sliding down his hips, showing his round behind and the thin black strap disappearing between his cheeks. Finally deciding he had teased his audience enough, he stepped away from the pole to stand in front of the stage. That was when he made eye contact with the man he was looking for. 

Found ya. He mouthed the words, subtle enough to not let the mass know that he is performing for a single customer, but obvious enough for the man to catch it. Seeing how the man finally left the comfort of his booth seat, pushing his way to the front of the crowd, he knew he had the attention of that man. He directed a wink in the man’s direction and with a rough tug, letting his pants fall to the ground. He heard none of the frenzy pleas, his eyes only focusing on the handsome man. The young man was dressed in simple white tee, and dark blue jeans, a stark difference from the rest of the crowd that donned on suits that don’t quite fit. Do not let the man’s appearance fool you, he may dress simply, but the brands of each item state otherwise. He had only received cash cheque from the man, and after banking in the cheque, he no longer doubt the authenticity of the Gucci belt the man was wearing. 

He doesn’t usually go all the way, only going half naked on regular shows only when he felt like it. With the man in the audience, it was definitely worth it. As the grand finale, he dropped to his fours, crawling in a cat-like manner to the man. When he was right in front of the man, he grinned and straightened his back, with his knees still on the ground. The man took the hint and slides the cash cheque into the thong down where his crotch was. In return, he turned around to reward the man with the close view of his round cheeks. The others groaned in jealousy, but in establishment like this, the one who pays the most gets the best. 

He crawled his way back to the middle of stage, shaking his ass to taunt his audience once more. As the music near its end, he finished up his routine and returned back stage. He didn’t even bother to collect all his tips, knowing the stage manager will take care of it. 

“Good job today too, Kenta.” the stage manager clapped the younger male on his back, handing him a bottle of water and a towel. Kenta received it gratefully, wiping off the sweat that was rolling off his chest. Tossing the ruined top aside, he picked up a clean pair of skinny jeans and a similar white blouse. Once dressed, he slipped out from the back door, making his way to the back alley behind the club. 

Kenta shivered in the autumn wind, his thin blouse providing no defence against the chilly wind. He hugged himself closer, and quickening his footstep. Looking around the dark alley, he was disappointed to find it empty. 

“What’s a beauty like you doing in a dirty alley like this?” 

Kenta whipped his head around; his face glowed when he sees the man he was waiting for. 

“Because you promised to give me more, Mr Kim Donghan.” Kenta wasted no time, wrapping his hands behind Donghan’s neck, pulling the taller man down, pressing their lips together. In response, Donghan press the smaller male against the wall, sliding his hand under Kenta’s shirt to give the perky nipples a teasing twist. Kenta hooked his leg around Donghan, pulling the taller man closer to himself, rubbing their tumid arousal together. Needing to feel more than that, Kenta’s hands worked on unbuckling Donghan’s belt, while the latter tore opened the former’s top. The white top had slide off Kenta’s slender shoulder, and Donghan managed to step out of his jeans, all while still having their lips locked in a wet and hot kiss. 

Kenta was the first to break the kiss, pushing the taller male away. Donghan had no chance to question Kenta when their positions were swapped suddenly, and the smaller male had already dipped down, kneeling in front of him. Kenta tugged the waistband of his boxer teasingly, releasing it with a snap that resounded through the silent alley. Yanking the boxer off, the thick arousal sprung free from its restrain. Kenta eyed it with a look of hunger, and he swallowed the impressive length into his mouth. Donghan threw his head back when he was engulfed in warmth and softness; he gripped on Kenta’s hair tightly, pushing the latter to take him in deeper. Kenta kept at it, allowing the length to slide into his throat, keeping it there until his gag reflex almost kick in, and he withdraw till the tip. After steadying his breath, he began bobbing along the length, taking it in and out, with his tongue twirling and flicking the tip. 

“Gosh, if you keep that pace up, I’m going to cum.” Donghan hissed. He grasped Kenta by his arm to pull the smaller male to his feet. Kenta stuck out his lower lip, pouting at the loss. 

“Come on, there’s no reason to pout. I’m going to deliver what I promised.” 

Kenta’s lips curled into a smirk. He smacked his lips, taking a step closer to Donghan, he whisper, “And I can’t wait.”

Donghan growled, “Hands on the wall, now!” Kenta didn’t need to be told twice, as he moved to stand facing the wall, placing his palms flat on the concrete surface and bending forward to push his ass out towards Donghan. Donghan wrenched the tight skinnies down, revealing Kenta’s perky cheeks, and the same black thong that he wore on stage earlier. Glad that it was a thin fabric, and not a cumbersome boxer, Donghan easily pushed the flimsy strap aside, exposing the pink entrance. 

Smack. Smack. Smack

“Nngghh”

Kenta sucked in a breath each time Donghan’s palm landed on his ass cheeks. With his skinny jeans around his knees, he could do nothing except to squirm. Each time it landed, it stung so much but eventually spread into warmth. He could feel his cheeks becoming hot as Donghan alternated between grabbing and slapping.

“P-please-” Kenta’s voice quivered.

“Please what? You’ve got to be clearer.”

Kenta bit his lips. His mind too clouded by his needs, his knees too wobbly. He was not one to be shy about his vocabulary, and definitely not one to be ashamed of his own sexual needs. If he was, he would not be in a dirty back alley, kept in such a lewd position, begging someone he knew nothing about, except his name, to do what he was going to say.

“P-please just fuck me.” 

“Of course.” It was the only warning Kenta had, before Donghan shoved his hard arousal deep inside him. Kenta screamed at being penetrated. With no preparation, his tight muscle burned, protesting against the forceful intrusion. But instead of pleading to Donghan to be gentler, he begged for more.

“M-more, h-harder!”

To Kenta, pain is a synonym of pleasure, preferring rough sex to vanilla sex. He arched back, meeting Donghan in mid-thrust, forcing it deeper into him. Both boys grunted at how tight it felt without any form of lubrication. Kenta moaned and mewled shamelessly with every thrust. 

“Was it worth coming back here?” Donghan hissed, but Kenta could only groan in agreement. Feeling too good to even form a coherent response. 

Even with the loud music from the club, the pants and moans of both boys, and slapping of skin can still be heard clearly. On hindsight, he should at least try to control his voice. There was, after all, a policy that prohibits hired strippers from having sex with any customers. It did cross Kenta’s mind the first time he did it with Donghan at the exact same spot. But having tasted how good Donghan was, he didn’t even reconsider when he made the decision to be back here tonight. With how loud they can be, he was not exactly surprised when Donghan stopped mid-thrust to address a newcomer. 

“It’s rude to watch, Mr Bartender. Well, unless you are into voyeurism” Donghan shrugged.

“Ha! Says the one that didn’t even bother to keep their voice down.” The bartender took a long puff from his cigarette, exhaling slowly before he tilted his head in Kenta’s direction, “You do know that one over there is not supposed to be having sex with customers, especially not outside the club, right?” 

Donghan shrugged nonchalantly as he slide into Kenta again, earning a moan from the latter. 

The bartender shook his head, muttering, “Youngsters.” He turned to step back into the club but what he heard next made him stop in his track. 

“Well, the more the merrier. Ya’know, there’s space for one more, Mr Bartender.” 

It took a total of 3 seconds for a decision to be made. He snuffed out his cigarette on the wall, and turned to approach the pair. 

“Since you invited, it would be a waste to turn it down. And, I have a name by the way. The name is Sanggyun.” As he made his way over, his hands reached for his belt. After unbuckling it, he unbuttoned his dress pants, and pulled the zippers down. His own arousal had already become painfully hard while watching the pair. He tucked his boxers down, whipping out his own length.

Kenta observed the length with awe and desire. It was as large as, if not slightly larger than, Donghan’s. He must be extremely lucky to have both of them to play with him tonight. He was brought out of his trance when Sanggyun use his length to tap his face lightly. He smiled apologetically, refocusing on pleasing the newcomer. When Sanggyun lined his tip in front of Kenta’s lips, he wrapped his lips around the head, taking in the whole length hungrily. Kenta snaked his arms around Sanggyun’s hips, placing his palms on Sanggyun’s firm bottoms. Every time Donghan slammed into him, the motion would push him forward to take Sanggyun deeper into his throat. The sensation of being done from front and back would cause him to grip Sanggyun’s behind, drawing a deep moan from Sanggyun. 

Donghan’s eyes glistened with mischievousness and Sanggyun caught the message when they made eye contact. He looked down at the luscious male between them and he knew he had to accept that challenge. Donghan saw the Cheshire cat grin on Sanggyun’s face and he smirked, knowing the challenge was on.

Sanggyun held onto Kenta’s shoulder to still the boy, while Donghan tightened his grip on Kenta’s hips to stop any movement. Kenta was puzzled by their actions and he whined at the pause. He was held in their iron grip, that he could barely squirm. Caught off guard, Kenta gasped when both Donghan and Sanggyun thrusted at the same time. He let out a shriek, albeit muffled, when the two boys shoved in simultaneously again. With nothing in his control, Kenta was left moaning wantonly as the one in front slowly picked up speed, and the one from the back rammed in brutally.

“Nngh a-aah” 

Kenta was the first to release, exploding from all the stimulation. As his body became taut, the inner walls contracted, clamping down and twitching around Donghan’s arousal. With a few more thrusts, Donghan grunted, releasing inside Kenta. The warmth spread within Kenta, causing the boy to growl lowly. The deep groan had sent vibrations to Sanggyun’s sensitive tip, and he followed the others.

“Mmph” Kenta swallowed, licking off the remnants from Sanggyun’s tip, causing the latter to shudder from the sensation. 

They plopped onto the ground, not bothering about the fact that they were naked from waist down. Kenta sighed delightfully, feeling completely satiated. Sanggyun took a puff from his newly lit cig, relishing in the post-sex high. He rolled his eyes when he saw Donghan’s outstretched hand, and places his pack of cigarettes and lighter on the palm. Donghan grinned as he took it and lit one for himself. 

The three of them sat there for a while, catching their breaths. But Kenta was the first to stand up, dusting the dirt off his ass. The other two had their eyes glued to the perky behind, they groaned watching the fleshy cheeks bounced lightly as Kenta dust off. Kenta turned to give them a wink as he pulled up his jeans. He did send Donghan a glare when he saw the state of his blouse. Despite that, he put it on, buttoning up with whichever button that survived the ordeal earlier. 

“Ah! Before I forget!” Kenta swung around, pivoting on his heel. He bends forward to peck Donghan and Sanggyun on their cheek and forehead respectively. He started striding down the alley, and right before he open the door to the backstage, he threw a sentence over his shoulder.

“I’ll see you next week”

Kenta stepped into the club again without looking back. He didn’t need to check to know that they would turn up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if you will be interested in more JBJ smut fic~


End file.
